


Justice

by SheDragonOfTheWest



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, Revenge, Seduction, The Night's Watch, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDragonOfTheWest/pseuds/SheDragonOfTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Brienne is about to achieve one of the many things she promised herself she'd do in her life. Yet she doesn't know that her plans for revenge are about to backfire in the strangest possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

Finally, she’d bring justice for once and for all. She had sworn many oaths all her life, and unfortunately there were way too many she hadn’t managed to keep. But Brienne was about to accomplish one of the things she wanted most: Avenging her king.  
Stannis Baratheon was dead, so now it was just her. Her investigation had led her to Castle Black. Although they were going through hard times, the brothers of the Night’s Watch had gladly welcomed her. She couldn’t help but notice the funny looks they gave her, but any sword is welcome in times of need.  
She was determined not to fail this time; she had to be subtle: Watch her enemy, get to know her and find the right moment to strike. So for days, she studied her prey. The witch barely left her chambers. She would have to be the one to take the first step.  
Every night, while the brothers had supper, a squire boy would go upstairs and bring some food to Lady Melisandre. She just had to make it before he did. She excused herself saying that she wasn’t feeling well and headed for the priestess’s room. Stealthily, she opened the gate and entered. A crimson figure stood, giving her back to her, more impressive than she looked from a distance.  
“I was expecting you” the red woman’s voice made her stop after two steps.  
Melisandre didn’t turn around. She seemed completely indifferent about what was happening. But Brienne wasn’t going to let herself be scared by the mystic’s tricks. She cleared her throat.  
“Melisandre of Asshai” she pronounced “In the name of Renly of House Baratheon, the first of his name, rightful king of the rhoynar, the andals and the first men, lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm, I, Brienne of Tarth, sentence you to die.  
The sorceress turned. Nothing on her face or her pose showed the tiniest bit of fear.  
“I had seen you in the flames, Lady Brienne. You’re wasting your time.”  
Without listening, the knight unsheathed her sword. The priestess put it aside with her hand, as though it was just a flower.  
“The real fight is between right and wrong. The end is drawing near, but you can still join the right side.”  
She felt a warm hand stroking over her wounded face. Brienne shuddered when she felt her lips on her own. Surprise made her drop the sword, which hit the floor with a metallic sound.  
“You’ve been serving the wrong master all your life. It’s time for you to give yourself to R’hllor.”  
She kissed her again, and something she had never experienced stirred within her. In front of her own eyes, Lady Melisandre took off her tunic. She took one of Brienne’s hands and placed it on one of her white breasts. She wanted to retrieve her weapon or flee, but the witch’s red eyes hypnotized her. The lady moved her hand down her slender body to the space between her legs. She took one step closer to the blonde and whispered:  
“Take off your armor.”


End file.
